Sing Like a Larry Bird (aka The Musical)
"Sing Like a Larry Bird" is the 20th episode of Season 1 in The Neighbors. Synopsis After seeing "Annie," Larry and Jackie are inspired to mount a musical production number, which culminates with Dick falling into an open well. Meanwhile, following Amber's example, the Weaver children take a holiday from rules, and Reggie realizes he still has feelings for Amber. Guest-stars *Doug Jones as Dominique Wilkins *Caitlin Thompson as Reporter *Nick Eldredge as High Pants Alien *Kiersten Lyons as Billie Jean King *Patrick O'Sullivan as Johnny Unitas *Alden Ray as Kareem Abdul-Jabbar *Katherine Tokarz as Mary Lou Retton *Aliya Astaphan as Zabvronian *Mobin Khan as Zabvronian *Tracy Weisert as Zabvronian Music *05-11-07 by Standard Fare *"Broadway Alien Song" performed by The Cast *"Giselle" performed by Tim Jo *"Love Comes Back to You" by Simon Lynge Behind-the-Scenes *The original songs for this episode were composed by Alan Menken with lyrics by Glenn Slater and script by series creator Dan Fogelman. The three previously collaborated on Disney's "Tangled." Trivia *Following the usual "The Neighbors" opening title sequence, the words "The Musical" appear on-screen. The actual title of the episode is "Sing Like a Larry Bird." *In an interview on "The View," Lenny Venito said he was shocked when he got the script for this episode and discovered he was not included in the musical numbers. Venito claimed that he annoys costars with his continuous singing between setups and takes and naturally assumed when he heard of the musical episode that he'd be given the opportunity to sing. *Larry jokes that he plans to live vicariously through "3rd Rock from the Sun" reruns. Comparisons to that series were rampant when "The Neighbors" began, and TV Guide's Matt Roush said the joke "took nerve and is almost something to sing about."TV Guide Quotes Larry: Whoa, slow down there, tiger. Amber: Eat me. Larry: She's a charmer, that one. Larry: I know, let's call the police. Jackie: Oh honey, they split up in the '80s. Now Sting's off doing his own thing. Abby: Hey Debbie, where's your copy of Magic Mike? Debbie: '''You're not watching Magic Mike. '''Abby: Fine. I'll illegally download it from the internet. Jackie: We were doing a musical number and Dick fell in the well. Debbie: What? Dick are you okay? Dick: I'm well. Get it? Jackie: '''Stop that, Dick! '''Larry: It's not punny! Debbie: You have no documentation, very silly names, all of you are dressed alike, you have that spaceship in your garage... Marty: 'Larry, you want this to end up like E.T.? Huh? Bubble over your house, you lying naked and chapped in some drainage ditch? '''Larry: '''Is that how it ended?! Jackie: No. '''Larry: '''I never saw the end! '''Marty: '''We stopped going to musicals after our $600 family nap at ''Phantom of the Opera. '''TV Reporter: If you could tell the greater New Jersey area one thing about your son, what would it be? Jackie: He does not have a tail. TV Reporter: I noticed all the people in this neighborhood dressed the same. Is this like, some kind of commune or a cult? Marty: What? It's... it's not a commune... No! Jackie: I lied. He does have a tail. Dick: It appears all is lost. Why are you smiling, father? Larry: Because this is the low point. And if I’ve learned anything from musicals, it’s right after the lowest point that everything turns around. The main song is reprised, but with a new, potentially opposite message to the first song! TV Reporter: '''Once the kid's out of the well, story's over. '''Debbie: Well, what about the story? 'TV Reporter: '''Oh, yeah, my boss looked at it and he hated it. So I guess it's back to doing traffic. And my boss. Zabvronian Revelations *Zabvronians have been so sheltered in Hidden Hills that their daydreams include bizarre and horrific things such as getting circumcisions, using public restrooms, giving lap-dances and hitch-hiking to L.A. *Flamboyant Zabvronian Dominique has a Freudian fixation on his own penis. *Jackie spent a day trapped in a revolving door. It was a Tuesday. Cultural References *To butter up Marty, Amber calls him George Clooney. *Amber plans to go to a Jay-Z concert. *"Cats" is amongst the Broadway plays referenced. *The Weavers had a family nap when they went to see Andrew Lloyd Weber's "Phantom of the Opera." *Larry and Jackie sneak off to New York to see a revival performance of "Annie." Numerous Annie references throughout the episode. *Larry and Jackie sing the opening of "Good Morning," a song from "Singin' in the Rain" which was also featured in the Pilot. *Marty showed "E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial" to the aliens, and it scared Larry Bird so badly that he didn't finish the film. Debbie later decides to go on an over-the-moon bicycle ride with Dick. *Amber says that things have "been a little Shawshanky around here," a reference to the prison in the 1994 film "The Shawshank Redemption," which was based on a Stephen King novella. *While holding singing auditions, Larry, Jackie and Dick sit in rotating chairs similar to those featured in "The Voice." *The Zabrovnians "want to smack the entire cast of" the TV series "Glee." *Billie Jean expresses a desire to give a lap dance to a Starbucks worker. *Abby decides to watch "Magic Mike." *Larry says, "I know you'll be happy to hear that from now on we'll stay at home and live vicariously through ''3rd Rock from the Sun reruns." Gallery References Lyrics Lyrics to the original songs from this episode can be found 'here '. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes